With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly demanding requirements to the speed of integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with smaller dimensions. Fin field-effect transistors (FinFET) were thus developed. FinFET transistors have increased channel widths. Since the drive currents of transistors are proportional to the channel widths, the drive currents of FinFETs are increased.
To maximize the channel width of a FinFET, the FinFET may include multiple fins, with the ends of the fins connected to a same source and a same drain. The formation of multi-fin FinFET may include forming a plurality of fins parallel to each other, forming a gate stack on the plurality of fins, and interconnecting the ends of the plurality of fins to form a source region and a drain region. The forming of the gate stack may include depositing layers of material on the fins and patterning the deposited layers to form the gate stack.
Several multi-fin FinFETs may be formed next to each other on a substrate which may include a dummy gate stack between FinFETs to aid in certain processing steps. However, the dummy gate stack can present difficulties when patterning the material between the dummy gate stack and the surrounding fins.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a semiconductor device that may incorporate FinFETs thereof to take advantage of the benefits with increased drive currents without increasing the chip area usage while at the same time overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art.